


an object of devotion

by zimriya



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, I SHOULD SAY I JUST REALIZED EVERYONE IN THIS FIC I A HUMAN NO ONE IS LITERALLY AN OX, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimriya/pseuds/zimriya
Summary: Changmin’s an Earth Dragon. Yunho’s a Wood Ox. They are not supposed to get along. Canon AU.





	an object of devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Handbook of Chinese Horoscopes by Theodora Lau, specifically this quote: “This intense [Dragon] child needs to anchor his passions to something or someone he considers worthy of his devotion.”
> 
> All quotes/information about the Chinese Horoscopes also come from that book. Some of it was from the 2010 updated edition which I do not own, but all the direct quotes come from the revised edition from 1988 that I own. You should all buy it. I will one day buy the updated version. Also, I have done my best to be as accurate as possible with my descriptions and categorization--drawing only from the above book. No disrespect was meant to the Chinese Zodiac. 
> 
> And yes, for some reason Yunho keeps saying he’s a Tiger, but the New Year was February 8th so unless he’s not a 6th baby, he’s an Ox. Someone should ask him for me b/c it pains me to not know why he keeps saying he’s a Tiger. Particularly since the 85club would all probably be Oxen. ANYWAY. 
> 
> This fic would not exist without Debs, who fucking said ‘write a zodiac fic’ and Gem, who guided me through all the women in TVXQs life and also laughed with me about how hilarious the Tiger’s forecast for 2009 was. Which, the last sentence is basically ‘everything will be fine if they figure out how to keep their temper in check’ HAHA LAUGH WITH ME NOW.
> 
> Betaed by the lovely Poppy and Vic! All other mistakes are my own. Assume direct translation--any Korean terms are just cause it doesn’t  
> translate well.
> 
> Before we go on: ‘Yong’ is Korean for Dragon THIS WILL BE IMPORTANT. ENJOY

 

**an object of devotion**

\--

 **2002: The Year of the Water Horse |** _An unsettled year for the Ox. Unhappy love or financial affairs beset him and he could have financial setbacks or be involved in accidents. Illness can also cause unexpected delays and make him unable to honor his commitments. Darkest clouds should pass by autumn. A time for him to consolidate or make conservative estimates._

\--

The first thing Yunho knows about the newest Trainee is that he is a Dragon. The second thing, of course, is that like all Dragons, Shim Changmin flew into the company with utter ease--holding his mother’s hand, wide-eyed but unimpressed, and having been personally scouted by an SM representative. The gossip includes a description of the kid--huge ears, pretty face, very polite--but Yunho is far too busy with the third thing to bother with any of that. It makes something ugly settle into the pit of his stomach, and if he were less stubborn--less of a true _Ox_ \--he would call it jealousy. As it stands, Yunho prefers to think of it as your average amount of competitiveness.

“An average amount of competitiveness,” says Hyukjae, voice dubious. “Junsu told me the first thing you said to the kid was ‘if you’re going to quit, you should just do it now.’” He pops a mouthful of food into his mouth before Yunho can say anything in response, eyebrows raising playfully, and Yunho feels his teeth grit before he can help himself.

He likes Hyukjae well enough, but like all of the boys around Yunho’s age, Hyukjae is a Tiger, and Yunho can’t quite help but be bothered by them. Not because they’re too fiery or temperamental or whatever the matchmakers and fortune-telling masters espouse on about, but because their energy level drives him crazy. With Junsu, at least, Yunho can fall back on his lack of seniority; with Hyukjae and Donghae he usually ends up feeling a little like he’s the only one thinking of the bigger picture.

And then he feels bad, since Hyukjae and Donghae work the _hardest_.

Hyukjae is still looking at him, finished chewing but still raising an eyebrow, and Yunho feels himself start to blush before he can stop it.

“Yeah, well, he’s a Dragon,” he says, in a poor defense of himself.

Hyukjae looks unruffled. “Yeah... and I’m a Tiger,” he says. “You’re supposed to hate us when we get angry.”

Yunho opens his mouth, and then closes it, thinking better of it.

Hyukjae’s eyes twinkle at him, mouth gummy and unrefined. Yunho finds himself wondering if the company will try to fix that soon, before he can help it.

His friend doesn’t notice. “Junsu also said he was cute,” he says, seemingly bored of the conversation. “You’re going to be in a group, anyway.” He pauses, the implications of cohabitation and cooperation self-explanatory, and then changes the subject.

Donghae and Sungmin arrive to their practice room with mild fanfare, dragging along a less than amused looking Junsu, and Yunho finds himself automatically sliding out of the way so that Donghae can press in as close to Hyukjae as possible.

For once he’s not entirely bothered by the whirlwind of conversation; mostly, he’s grateful for the lack of attention to his less than stellar first meeting with one Shim Changmin.

\--

Four Seasons disbands. Yunho gets pulled into a meeting with Lee Sooman-seonsaengnim himself, stands next to Heechul-hyung and Yongwoon-hyung and Jaejoong with his face as expressionless as he can manage, and nods through the news.

2002 is the Year of the Water Horse, Lee Sooman-seonsaengnim explains, and while Jaejoong and Heechul-hyung are due for success and prosperity in Horse years, Yunho’s forecast is more lukewarm than anything and Yongwoon-hyung is due for lawsuits and money loss.

“It’s difficult to match an entire group’s forecast to a year,” Lee Sooman-seonsaennim says, at the end of it, “but with only four of you, it would be better to try a different year.” He pauses, eyes caught on the lot of them for just long enough for Yunho to feel singled out. “Or a different grouping.”

They disband the group.

Yunho goes back to the practice room, another debut date turned to ash in his mouth.

“It’s not that bad, Hyung,” says Hyukjae, when Yunho finds him and Donghae and Sungmin during their lunch break. “I’m sure you’ll debut eventually.”

“Heechul-hyung told us,” clarifies Sungmin, when Yunho shoots the two of them particularly sad and confused eyes. “And sorry, Hyung.”

Yunho wallows his way across the floor to collapse in a heap next to Donghae, who very gently uncurls himself from Hyukjae so that he can fall down next to Yunho.

“Hey,” he says, voice raspy and unpolished from singing practice. “Are you okay?”

“What if I never debut?” Yunho says, and throws an arm over his eyes. To dim out the too bright practice room lights. Not cause he’s crying.

“Hey.” Donghae sits up and looms over him, blocking out the light until Yunho drags his arm away to squint up at him. “Don’t be like that.”

Yunho sighs. “Donghae-yah,” he says. “It’s been _years_.”

Hyukjae makes a clucking noise at him, unimpressed. “You’re being silly,” he says. “Everyone knows you work the hardest. There’s no way they’re going to just bench you.”

“Yeah,” Sungmin pipes up, and then, as the door to their oasis opens up and Junsu rushes in with a hurried, “lost track of time--can I still eat--?”: “You’re also the best dancer here.”

Junsu plops down on the floor next to Yunho and Donghae, still out of breath. “Who’s the best dancer here?” he says.

And there’s a beat--Yunho can feel all his friends eyes on him, can tell they’re all biting their words and waiting for him to respond, and he feels warmth blossom through the very core of him. Fuck everyone who told him Tigers were going to be the bane of his existence second only to Sheep.

“I am,” says Yunho, and heaves himself up. “And I’m not even sorry.”

Junsu seems to pick up on the atmosphere, because he doesn’t immediately jump in defense of his own skills. They’ve long given up on besting each other given how close they’ve become--living together will do that--but it’s almost become a running joke among the three of them. Who’s the better dancer?

“Yeah,” Junsu says after a pause. “I mean--no. What? I wasn’t here for the first part of that conversation--what?”

It’s too late. Yunho just smiles around at his friends as they dissolve into crowing laughter and mocking teasing.

But he is the best dancer here.

And he’s going to fucking debut.

\--

 **2003: The Year of the Water Sheep |** _Not much progress can be expected this year although the Ox receives good news to boost his confidence. No illness or serious quarrels and his home life will be relatively peaceful. However, he should not be over optimistic, as he could lose some money he thought he has gained or lose something he cannot even talk about._

\--

One year later, Yunho fucking debuts. Only, when he’s herded into an office and told these are his fellow members, it’s to find Junsu, Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, and Park Yoochun, who stands too close to Jaejoong and makes Yunho wonder about his zodiac. Two of them are Tigers, two of them are _Oxen_ , Changmin is still a fucking _Dragon_ , and Yunho, the almost eldest, is expected to lead this group. This group without a name, although Lee Sooman-seonsaengnim has plenty of suggestions.

Yunho lets the words wash over him, too stuck on Shim Changmin, who stares back at him with too bright eyes and the oddest look on his face.

There are other Dragon trainees at SM. There have to be--Yunho was 14 when the company first started showing interest in him, and Shim Changmin--and anyone else in 1988--is only months from being 16. So naturally, Yunho has had plenty of opportunity to interact with other Dragons. None of them have set his teeth on edge. And he does not doubt word has gotten back to Shim Changmin.

Everyone else seems to love him, because he’s polite, and hardworking, and his dancing has gone from a barely passable army clap to something Yunho thinks he could work with.

He also has a tendency to fall asleep in places he should not, but no-one’s been able to get him to admit that.

“Seonsaengnim,” he says, when Lee Sooman-seonsaengnim finishes speaking. “I’m not supposed to get along with any of them?”

The man stares back at him, face blank, and says, with all the authority of the founder of an empire, “Are you saying you don’t want this enough?”

Yunho’s shoulders drop back and his eyes blaze. “No, Seonsaengnim,” he says.

Lee Sooman-seonsaengnim regards him with unfathomable eyes. “Good,” he says. And then he gives them a date that’s in weeks.

\--

When they reach their practice room, Jaejoong, Yoochun, and Junsu are the first past the door, eager to find out all about Yoochun’s supposed adventures in America, and entirely unconcerned with the fact that in weeks they won’t be trainees anymore; they’ll be _idols_.

But then it’s not like the three of them have ever had to wrestle with the fact that societal convention said fame and creativity were out of the cards for them. Dragons and Tigers are natural idols--natural born _leaders_ , and Yunho worries for not the first time that he’s the weak link.

Shim Changmin is staring at him at the doorway, expression as unreadable as Lee Sooman-seonsaengnim’s.

Yunho’s stomach roils. “What?” he snaps.

Shim Changmin flinches, ducks his head, and scampers into the room after the others at full speed.

\--

Two days later, Lee Sooman-seonsaengnim names them--Dong Bang Shin Ki, after several test runs and bodily functions--and goes to name the four of them.

“If the group name has four characters you should as well,” he says, and dismisses all protests and complaints from the hoard of suit wearing, paper holding men beside him.

“Kim Junsu.”

Junsu snaps to attention, head straight forward, startled.

“What do you think?” Lee Sooman-seonsaengnim turns to one of the suits at his side.

Yunho sits through the less than stellar options with his hands clenched at his side, mind replaying the fact that he’s leader-- _leader_ \--and trying to remind himself that he wants this, needs this, and it has everything to do with the more positive sides of his Zodiac, and nothing to do with the fact that Oxen are notorious for being rule followers.

“U-Know Yunho,” he interrupts, mostly thinking outloud, and then, when the office goes quiet and some of the more senior players start to look between their sheets of paper and Lee Sooman- seonsaengnim, more pleasantly: “I would like to be called U-Know Yunho.” It’s his game ID, but he likes how it sounds--likes how it rolls off the tongue, and he thinks the English works, in this case. “A Leader should be known,” Yunho explains, voice steady in the suddenly reevaluating office.

“U-Know Yunho,” says Lee Sooman-seonsaengnim. His lips twitch. “I like it.”

Yunho stares back at him, not smiling, and feels something warm and heady steady into the pit of his stomach.

\--

“I can’t believe you interrupted Lee Sooman-seonsaengnim,” whispers Shim Changmin, as they’re herded back towards the practice rooms to go over their debut performance for what feels like the hundredth time. “He’s.” He swallows. “He’s _a Dragon_.”

Yunho feels his lips pull back, too ugly teeth rearing their too ugly heads, but he can’t help himself. “You’re a Dragon too, Changmin,” he says, with no hint of formality.

Changmin’s cheeks _burn_ , too-large mouth straightening into a sharp line, and Yunho nearly stumbles with how that makes him feel, to be on the brunt of all that raw entitlement and power.

“Right,” Changmin says. “Hyung.” He bows, and is on his way, shoulders and back stiff.

“I wish you wouldn’t bully Changminnie,” Jaejoong whispers to him, brows drawn together. “He works so hard.”

Changmin’s found his own place in front of the mirror and some of the tension in his eases as he goes through the barely complicated choreography they have for their song _Hug_ , and Jaejoong shoots Yunho a rather pointed look when the kid stumbles a little, scowls, and actually has the nerve to shoot Yunho an equally pointed look.

It awakens something in Yunho--a desire to push and shove until one of them--until _he_ comes out on top--but Changmin is months from 16 and the _baby_.

Jaejoong clears his throat.

Yunho digs his nails into his thighs. “Whatever,” he says.

\--

 **2004: The Year of the Wood Monkey |** _A lucky and prosperous year for the Ox. He will be feted or sought after by important people. Good tidings in his family or a new job promotion could await him. New ventures or partnerships can be foreseen._

\--

 **2005: The Year of the Wood Rooster |** _The Ox will have a moderately happy time and will still enjoy success although he could experience one strange or unlikely incident this year. He should be on the watch out for some foreclosure in property or being swindled by a friend._

\--

 **2006: Year of the Fire Dog |** _Although problems seem large this year, they will turn out to be less serious than they look. The Ox will have a fairly good time, as expected complications do not develop and his path is cleared of obstacles and opposition. He may have to suffer temporary separation from a loved one or his family. Forced traveling or entertaining is indicated._

\--

It’s Japan, that does it. They have barely two years of frantic schedules and promotion before Lee Sooman-seonsaengnim is introducing them to Matsuura Max-shachou and nudging them in the direction of language classes. Yunho walks in one too many times on Changmin curled up in a corner with a manager’s phone calling home to his parents, voice painfully soft and eyes painfully wet, before he feels whatever lingering resentment and predetermined disagreement melting off him like a metaphorical skin.

It’s the year of the Dog, now, and a Fire Dog at that; the Dog sits directly opposite the Dragon in the cycle, so Changmin’s forecasts for Dog years are never good. That Fire has some claim on Earth (though not to the extent that it has on Wood, as Yunho has been oh so kindly reminded by more than his fair share of worried relatives in Gwangju) is a bonus.

The others tiptoe around him and so more often than not Changmin is left out of gatherings, or mocked for the small things, like his tendency towards sleep talking and reliance on phoning home.

It doesn’t bother Yunho until it bothers Yunho, standing awkwardly in a doorway and listening to Changmin very quietly speak into his phone. There was a reason he went to find him. They have a schedule.

“No, Mom, I’m fine, really,” says Changmin.

Yunho curls his hands into painful fists and waits.

He waits until Changmin’s hung up on his mother, listens to grievances that ring far too close to home, and then wars with himself briefly about breaking the silence.

“I know you’re there, Hyung,” says Changmin.

Yunho startles, breath breaking in half briefly, and Changmin starts to turn, mouth turning up slightly.

“You don’t have to act like it’s a big deal,” he starts to say, and then his expression falters, mouth left open on an unsaid name. “Yun--Yunho-hyung,” he manages. “I didn’t think it was you.”

He looks like he wants to bow, or something, and Yunho feels awful.

“Changmin-ah,” he says before he can help himself. “Changdol. Come here.”

Changmin blinks at him, definitely confused now, but gets up and comes closer to Yunho anyway. “Um,” he says.

Yunho hugs him, like he’s wanted to for the better half of their month abroad, and ignores the way the younger boy is still so stiff and awkward with him. How has this happened? They’ve been living out of pocket for nearly two years now, stuffed into hotel rooms with barely enough room and had to share rooms on more than one occasion, but Changmin’s still been a little wary of him. And not undeservedly.

Yunho is still aching after the particularly vicious fight he’d had with Jaejoong weeks earlier over the things Changmin’d said in his sleep about Yunho. The words ‘overcontrolling, dumb, stubborn _Ox_ ’ were thrown around, along with several pointed barbs about being a walking stereotype and about how at least Changminnie wasn’t a fucking _Sheep_ , Yunho-hyung, _Jesus_.

So he hugs Changmin a little harder.

“Okay,” Changmin says after a moment. “This is very weird.” He doesn’t hold back, but his hands come up like he wants to pat Yunho on the back or something but isn’t sure if he’s going to lose a hand. “Are you really Yunho-hyung? You’re not alien Yunho-hyung?”

Yunho giggles somewhat helplessly into the crown of Changmin’s head, inhales a good helping of his shampoo, and decides that speaking would be a bad idea because he really wants to know what goddamned _brand_ he uses.

“Right.” Changmin sounds a little strained now, like the persistence of the hug has worn away his iron Dragon control, and--

“Are you sure you’re an Earth Dragon, Changdol?”

Changmin is silent for a moment. “Yes,” he says finally. “Are you sure you’re _okay_ , Yunho-hyung?”

Yunho finally pulls back, meets Changmin’s too big, too worried eyes, and tries out a smile. “I’m really sorry, Changdol,” he says.

Changmin parrots the nickname back at him under his breath, looking like he wants to dispute being likened to a small, adorable species, but also like he’s not sure if this is all a dream and Yunho will give him a vicious dressing down for it.

Yunho continues. “I was just really jealous of you.” It’s best to rip the whole thing right off. “And then you were a Dragon, and we’re not supposed to get on.” He tries a smile at the end, like that’ll make up for all of it.

Changmin is still staring back at him, face unreadable. And then he smiles, eyes mismatching at the corners, and Yunho feels the breath leave him in one stupid gust. “Okay,” Changmin says, and then, smile fading, “does this mean I can tell my parents you’re not an awful, mean Ox-Hyung?” He looks a little like he already knows the answer to that question, so Yunho knuckles down and takes one for the team.

“Sure,” he says, viciously stamping down on the urge to demand written transcripts of every conversation Changmin’s had with his parents about him. He’s met Changmin’s parents. He likes to think Changmin’s parents had liked him. Now he’s questioning that assumption.

“Awesome.” Changmin smiles another blinding smile at him, and then skips-- _skips_ \--off.

Yunho stares after him, feeling a little bit like he’s been run circles around, or, he supposed, flown around--and has to tell himself, out loud, “the first thing you ever told their barely 15-year-old son was to quit, Jung. Of course they didn’t like you. It has nothing to do with your zodiac.”

“Hyung?” It’s Changmin, back for the phone he left behind, and Yunho feels himself blush to the roots of his hair.

“Changmin-ah, hi!” he says, voice high. “I guess you’re looking for this!” And he grabs the phone, hands it off, and takes off like a metaphorical bat out of hell.

\--

 **2007: The Year of the Fire Boar |** _A busy time in store for the Ox native. He will not net much results to show for his conscientious efforts, but he should not fret as he will make valuable contacts for later use. A mixed year for the Ox, as family troubles and some friction at work may disturb him. On the whole, he will fare quite well as the numerous problems that beset him will be little ones._

\--

 **2008: The Year of the Earth Rat |** _A smooth and prosperous time for the Ox. Luck will favor his undertakings, and all his previous trouble tend to fade away. He gains recognition in his work and could assume new posts of importance. Celebrations can be expected at home._

\--

 **2009: The Year of Earth Ox |** _A good year although the Ox’s plans may suffer delays and small difficulties may crop up unexpectedly. An auspicious time for marriage or new partnerships. Children will be born into his family or he will be spending more time with youngsters. His problems will not be large this year but he can expect some unwelcome traveling or entertaining._

\--

 **2010: The Year of the Metal Tiger |** _A difficult time. The Ox will meet opposition from many sources but will be able to conquer or persevere through his hardships. He must be patient and not be disappointed if results are not immediately visible. A time for the Ox person to reassess his position. He must not take unnecessary risks or drastic measures during the reign of the Tiger_

\--

 **2011: The Year of the Metal Rabbit |** _A fair year for the Ox, although he still has many loose ends to tie up and other problems to settle. He could still lose on some investments or fail to collect debts owed to him. His health is protected although he may experience some sorrow at the death of someone close to him. Progress is steady._

\--

Changmin staying is not what Yunho expects, honestly. Changmin period is not what Yunho’s expected--but he can’t really say he’s surprised, really, because the night after the first fight Changmin had climbed into Yunho’s bed when he thought he was sleeping, curled up close to his chest, and whispered something about not giving up on him and how he thought the rest of their band were dumb Tiger/Ox idiots who should learn to keep their mouths shut. Yunho hadn’t been ready to say anything about it, so he’d just breathed deeper and pretended to sleep harder, but when it’s Changmin showing up outside Lee Sooman-seonsaengnim’s office for their official ‘state of affairs’ meeting mid August, Yunho just feels angry.

Yunho feels angry for two damn years, and Changmin, mouth set, shoulders hard, and nostrils flaring like the fire breathing beast he was born under, gives as good as he gets.

‘Keep Your Head Down’ hits South Korea with guns blazing, and they triple crown within a month of promoting the song, book show after show after show, and successfully break the Japanese market with _Tone_.

It’s the first time Yunho feels like Changmin’s his equal, not just the soft, strange Dragon-maknae he’d looked after when the rest of them got too rowdy or too mean.

It’s the first time Yunho feels _alive_.

“Hey, Changmin-ah,” he asks, mid-performance in Bangkok, as they catch their breath backstage before being ushered back on to do some sort of MC segment. “Do you hate me?”

Changmin blinks at him, chest heaving, and his eyes dart down to the open expanse of Yunho’s chest before he can help himself.

Yunho lets him look, lets him see [the starting-to-pucker marks marring the skin there](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-pfcULRhnx84/TnI4aoVw8HI/AAAAAAAAP6k/YOcJIcNOQK4/s1600/ctvxqtvxqbrotherhood.jpg), because, well, it hurts, the shirt’s not going to cover it, and Changmin should fucking see it given Changmin fucking _did it_.

“[You bopped to their song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qP88xmnoS1Y), Hyung,” Changmin says finally, mouth tight.

Yunho blinks back at him. “I did what?”

“You _bopped_ to their song,” Changmin repeats, like the word’s the problem, and Yunho tilts his head to the side before he can help himself.

Changmin almost snarls at him, tossing his grown-out hair out of his eyes with a scowl, and Yunho really can’t help himself, but he thinks deciding to have Changmin be long-haired and pretty this comeback was the greatest decision he sort of influenced.

“Whose song?” Yunho says, and has a feeling he knows, but also, it wasn’t like he had any idea what he was bopping to mid bop. It was a press con in a foreign country. His entire focus was on listening to questions and hoping his answers were funny enough.

“You _know_ who,” Changmin growls, and then, in a huff, “Never fucking mind.”

Yunho raises a brow at him. “When did you start swearing at me?” he says.

Changmin’s nostrils do the Dragon flare thing again.

Yunho’s starting to find it fucking _cute_. He interrupts his maknae before the man can say anything, grinning despite himself. “Sorry, what was that--Oh, Changdol, I think they’re calling us.”

“You’re the _worst_ , Yunho-hyung,” says Changmin. “I hope you marry a _Sheep_.”

Yunho just hides a smirk behind his hands and files them both out back onto the stage.

\--

 **2012: The Year of the Water Dragon |** _A moderate year as many changes and unexpected troubles keep the Ox busy. Plans will be realized but not as quickly as he wishes. He will have to work hard although he will come into contact with helpful and influential people._

\--

 **2013: The Year of the Water Snake |** _Good times predicted for the Ox person. He will find it easy to make money. Things are all within his reach this year. On the darker side, he may suffer from a misunderstanding with some associate or find some friends betray his confidence. All his problems can be resolved if he is open to discussion._

\--

It’s not all fun and games. They fight, vicious, shouting matches that leave Yunho stretched thin and Changmin’s chest heaving, and they’re both too stubborn and arrogant to let it go. Yunho embraces the ugly, unyielding side of him that has society dictating his zodiac go into accounting or assembly lines; Changmin grows wings behind him and blows fire through their too-small, too-crowded-for-two-growing-men apartment to the point where even SM is starting to nudge them into separate ones before their success as a duo is set in stone.

Yunho spends an entire flight to Los Angeles, California hating Changmin, arms crossed across his chest, sunglasses pulled down over his eyes, and not even Donghae dares take the empty seat next to him. He gets over it during the concert, because all things can be forgiven during a concert, but they never talk about the more ugly things they shout each other when living out of pocket gets to be too hard.

Changmin dates a string of Monkeys and Rats and Yunho pretends he’s just jealous about the Rats and nothing else, throwing himself into work to the point where Kyungjae-hyung actually has to take him off schedule--you can’t have a drama, Yunho-yah, we’re mid comeback and you’ve been sick far too often, please take a break.

 _Catch Me_ does mildly decent; _Time_ sells out instantly; and _Nissan Fucking Stadium_ becomes a soon-to-be reality.

Yunho stops thinking about Changmin as a Dragon, and more like just. Shim Changmin.

And then Changmin’s parents start setting him up on sogaetings with lovely Monkey, Rat, and Snake women, and everything comes screeching to the unpleasant forefront.

“I mean it makes sense,” Yunho says, staring mulishly into his soju glass like it holds the answers to all his unasked questions. He doesn’t need the alcohol to tell him--he knows the answer to all his unasked questions are, apparently, ‘fate hates you, Jung Yunho, because not only did it decide you’d fall in love with your very male, very not interested bandmate, but he’d also be an egotistical, overdramatic, power hungry _Dragon_ to boot.’

“Does your sister know you feel that way about her?” Heechul-hyung says dryly.

Yunho has no idea what he’s talking about. “Is Jihye here?”

“I’m cutting you off,” Heechul-hyung decides.

“Hyung,” Yunho complains, voice whiny. “Hyung.”

“Yunho-yah, this is sad,” Heechul-hyung says. “You are sad. And I can’t even yell at you because it’s officially the Year of the Snake and we’re supposed to be celebrating, not nattering on about your sorry excuse for a love life. It’s not like it’s a Sheep year, Yurobbong, please.” He pauses, brow furrowing. “Minho’s a Sheep.”

Yunho frowns. “I like Minho,” he says. “Changminnie likes Minho.”

Heechul-hyung heaves a long sigh.

“Changminnie’s on a _date_ ,” Yunho continues, and lays his head down on the table with a sigh. He’s not even drunk, is the thing. He’s just filled with lovesick longing. Which is basically the same thing.

“Well, you certainly turn the same color,” Heechul-hyung says dryly. “I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal of this, anyway. It’s just a date.”

Yunho lifts a hand and points at him, suddenly incensed. “It is not just a date,” he says. “It is a date with a _Monkey_.”

Heechul-hyung stares back at him, unaffected. “You got something against Changmin dating twenty-one-year-olds?” he asks.

Yunho stares at him, taken aback, and then, several seconds of mental math later, barks out a helpless laugh. “Yah, Hyung, _no_ ,” he says. “Didn’t you meet with a matchmaker last year?”

Heechul-hyung raises his own glass, groaning. “My mom made me,” he says. “Cause now that I’m in the army and old and all, it is time.”

Yunho shudders, thinks of his daily horoscope texts, and understands.

“But what does the girl being a Monkey have to do with anything.”

“Changminnie is supposed to _love_ Monkeys,” Yunho says, and sighs.

Heechul-hyung is looking at him like he’s grown a second head. “Changmin’s best friends are literally two Rabbits,” he says. “And you.”

Yunho is almost offended.

“Changmin’s like a walking textbook for how not to conform to societal obligation.”

“No, I think that’s you,” Yunho points out dryly, and gets a sip from his Hyung’s soju glass as reward.

“Whatever.” Heechul-hyung sets the glass down. “It doesn’t really matter since I’d bet money Changminnie is as in love with you as you are with him.” He pauses, grinning. “And I’m supposed to be growing in knowledge this year. So obviously I’d win that bet. But… not the money.” He sighs and shakes his head, and doesn’t notice Yunho filching his glass. “Regardless, Changminnie is in _love_ with you, Yurobbong. Listen to wise Boar-hyung and man up.”

Yunho chokes on the soju, and then coughs rather pitifully a few times in hopes that it’ll get him a hug or something.

Heechul-hyung thumps him hard on the back two times.

\--

Changmin doesn’t fall in love with the Monkey girl, but he does get caught up in a new Variety Show (that Yunho totally encouraged and fostered by gently putting it into the groundwater when he saw Kang Hodong at that wedding but that’s totally not important) and he does have a dating scandal with Song Qian, who Yunho very viciously reminds himself is still a Rabbit, and is still only Changmin’s best friend.

Even though their fans like to think otherwise.

\--

“Just give yourself a hickey or something,” says Boa, unapologetically, and Yunho nearly brains himself on their bathroom towel rack.

“Boa!” he hisses, voice high.

“I’d say have Kyungjae-oppa do it but the man might actually kill you,” his friend continues, entirely unbothered. “But Changmin is obviously in love with you. He’s just being counter to his zodiac and not acting on it.” The sound goes weird--like Boa’s walking somewhere. “So just make him jealous.”

Yunho pulls his phone away from his ear, stares at it in horror, and then stares at himself in the mirror, also in horror. A lot of horror is happening. “Boa,” he says again, voice still a whine.

“The man talked about your horse thighs, Yunho-yah,” Boa snaps finally. “Just make him jealous and put us all out of our misery.” There’s a brief pause. “Mostly me, since apparently me being a Tiger means nothing in your mother’s grand quest to find you a suitable match.” Boa sounds like she’s hiding a smile now. “Also Yuri--and I think Tiffany might actually hit you next time she sees you.”

Yunho winces, fully aware that most of SNSD being Snakes was the greatest news his mother had ever received. She’s got the photo of him and Jessica at that Barbie and Ken award show printed out to show all the other women in her friend group.

“I don’t think giving myself a hickey is the best idea, though.”

“Yunho-yah.” Boa’s adopted the no-nonsense tone that makes Yunho think about dance practice and his ongoing competition with Taemin and Hyukjae. “Shim Changmin has had the biggest crush on you since two-thousand and fucking three, and you were an asshole in two-thousand and fucking three. Every time you so much as breathe at anyone even remotely compatible, the man makes half your fan-base believe that he really _is_ a mythological lizard and really _will_ breathe fire if you so much as touch a boob.”

Yunho stares blankly at the mirror in front of him, and feels himself up before he can help himself.

“Stop touching yourself and go get your man,” snaps Boa, and hangs up the phone.

“I am not touching myself!” shrieks Yunho, horrified, and very quickly lets go of his chest.

He only feels slightly self-conscious about wandering through two airports with a rather obvious mark on his neck, but the white-hot pinprick of Changmin’s laser attention on him and the back of his neck through all of that is well worth the rather supreme telling off he gets from at least three managers when the pap photos get put online and their fans have a field day.

\--

“Yunho-hyung.” It’s Changmin, he looks like he means business, and he’s not wearing a shirt.

Given that Yunho is currently naked in the shower, this really isn’t the most important thing he could focus on right now, but it is what his poor brain manages in the heat of the moment. “Changdol!” says Yunho, clutching rather blindly at the shower curtain--which is thankfully not see-through--and then, after a pause, clutching rather hurriedly at his dick. “Hyung is kind of busy right now--”

Changmin pulls the shower curtain open and Yunho shrieks, not at all manly, still holding his dick, and probably looking like some sort of sea monster.

“You are _avoiding_ me,” says Changmin.

“How did you get into my apartment?” says Yunho quickly.

Changmin ignores him. “What is _that_?” He points rather meanly at Yunho’s chest area, and for a  second Yunho has flashbacks to the photoshoot from hell and their manager’s frantic ‘ _Who is this woman???_ ’ text message before the remembers the hickey thing.

“Uh,” he says. “Changdol, are you a virgin--?”

Changmin blushes seemingly all the way up his neck to the high points of his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Yah!” he says, voice cracking. “Yah, Hyung!”

Yunho considers letting go of his dick so that he can better take advantage of this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Changmin puts his hands on his hips.

Yunho’s throat goes a little dry,

Changmin stats unbuckling his jeans.

Yunho’s throat goes even _more_ dry.

Changmin _shucks_ out of his jeans--Changmin’s _naked_ \--Yunho fucking panics--

“Wait, Changdol, Changmin, don’t--oh my God--what--you can’t--Chang- _MIN_ \--!”

Changmin just stares at him, unimpressed, through the wet curtain of his bangs.

“This is my shower,” Yunho manages hoarsely. “You’re in my shower.”

Changmin continues to stare at him, still unimpressed. “We’re only in Korea for one day,” he says matter of factly. “I need to shower too.”

Yunho really wishes he had more hands so that he wouldn’t have to risk blindness just to keep from glancing down at Changmin’s dick. He can’t even shield his eyes from the onslaught--or shout at Changmin when he goes to change the water temperature--because all of his limbs are pretty damn preoccupied keeping his own dick from arriving to the party.

“You could shower after me?” he manages finally. “We have time?”

Changmin shoots him a look over his shoulder. “I’m not keeping you here,” he says.

Yunho thinks that over, nods once, and then climbs still dripping out of the shower.

“Don’t drag water everywhere--” he hears Changmin starts to say with one ear, but he ignores him in favor of dragging water everywhere so that he can find his phone and text Boa the latest update on plan hickey. He starts off with,  _Changminnie is in my shower,_  and somewhere in the middle of that--Boa shouts at him to,  _fucking get a move on, he’s obviously jealous,_ \--he realizes he hasn’t actually washed any part of him, and grits his teeth.

“ _Yunho-hyung_!” Changmin is still hollering at him from Yunho’s shower in Yunho’s bathroom in Yunho’s apartment. “Don’t _drag water everywhere_ you’re going to _ruin_ my _floors_ \--”

Yunho marches into the room, drags the curtain open, delights in the high pitched yelp Changmin lets out, and doesn’t cover his dick. “Changmin-ah,” he says. “These are not your floors.”

Changmin’s eyes seem stuck somewhere down between Yunho’s legs.

Yunho tries not to feel too proud of that. Hung-like-a-Horse might be a thing, but he’s had no shortage of lovers tell him all about how Hung-like-an-Ox was a whole new ballpark.

But he digresses.

“Hyung!” Changmin sounds scandalized. “You are _naked_.”

Yunho stares at him. “Really?”

“Hyung!” Changmin’s voice is still high.

Yunho reaches out and hold him by one perfect, high cheek. “Changdol,” he says seriously. “Do you love me?”

Changmin makes a dying squawking noise, like the Roosters Yunho’s supposed to be chasing after, and blushes. Yunho can see so much more of him now, and how is he going to be able to handle that, since now he knows that every time the man blushes it goes fucking _everywhere_ \--

And he cups Changmin’s cheek firmer, leans in closer, and repeats himself. “Changdol,” says Yunho. “Do you love me?”

“Do I--do I-- _yes_ \--oh my God you _idiot_ \--” says Changmin, who sounds like he would like to be doing anything but speaking, so Yunho hauls him in and kisses him because that’s the easiest solution to everything.

Changmin moans, eyes falling shut in the downpour, and after that it’s easy for Yunho to climb back into his shower, pull the curtain closed--“to save your floors, Changdol, never say Hyung never did anything for you--” “fuck _you_ , Hyung, _shut up_ \--”--and to keep kissing Changmin.

He puts one hand on the back of Changmin’s neck, releases his hold on his cheek so that he can slide a hand down and palm at his ass, and swallows the sound Changmin makes with glee.

Changmin _groans_ , eyes fluttering and breath shuddering, and he lets Yunho shove him up against the tile wall too hard.

“Oops,” says Yunho feeling bad, and then sooth a hand over the back of Changmin’s head a few times in between kisses.

“Kiss me,” Changmin sighs back.

Yunho obliges him, pleased as you like.

\--

Eventually they make it to the bed. Changmin basically has to carry Yunho, but it’s totally worth it, cause prior to that moment Yunho hadn’t been aware he was capable of more than one orgasm, let alone expected to have two back to back in a tiny cramped shower with Shim Earth Dragon Changmin.

But then, apparently, Shim Earth Dragon Changmin hadn’t been expecting much of anything either, certainly not with Jung Wood Ox Yunho, the mean Hyung, the bully Hyung, the warm hugs in cold nights in foreign countries Hyung, oh fuck you _broke my brain_ please kiss me or fuck me or something I can’t stop _speaking_ \--

That Hyung, apparently.

Yunho’s still not entirely sure this is a good idea, even though being inside Changmin is lovely, and then riding Changmin several hours later is even lovelier, and then getting to tell Changmin it wasn’t a real hickey and he hasn’t slept with anyone in _ages_ since debut is the loveliest of all, because he goes pink again, and it still goes all the way down.

“I mean it,” Yunho tells him, resting on his side with his cheek in his palm. “It goes _all_ the way down.” He dips his eyes down Changmin’s body to land on his dick, which really is faintly pink, to be fair.

Changmin rolls his eyes at him. “Pervert,” he says.

“Observant,” Yunho corrects, and kisses him straight on the nose because he can’t help himself.

Changmin fucking _giggles_.

He takes Yunho’s breath away. “I was going to say are you sure you’re a Dragon,” he says in hushed tones, “since you’re so silly and clumsy--”

“ _I’m_ not clumsy-- _You_ are--”

“But you light up my entire world,” Yunho finishes, ignoring him. “So you must breath fire on your off days.”

Changmin goes beautifully pretty pink again, but he’s the one who kisses Yunho this time, a quick connection of lips that still leaves Yunho’s heart pounding. “You’re such an _Ox_ , Yunho-hyung,” he says. “I. I _love_ you.”

Yunho’s heart does a thing--a beautiful, beautiful thing--and he’s scrambling to his feet before he can stop himself.

He doesn’t call his mother, because that would be suicide, but he texts her anyway, and then the number sending him daily love riddles, and then, after a moment’s pause, Boa and Heechul-hyung.

Changmin watches him the full time with one eyebrow raised, entirely unbothered by the whole thing.

Yunho raises his phone before he can help himself, thumb tapping over to the camera app, and he snaps a quick photo when Changmin nods in acquiescence. “I love you too,” he tells Changmin, after a moment. “Sorry it took so long.”

Changmin shakes his head at him, and then crooks a finger. “Hyung, come here,” he says. “Don’t be silly.”

Yunho goes, but brings the phone back with him, snapping photo after photo of Changmin’s eyelashes and Changmin’s Adam’s apple and the crinkle of skin at the corner of Changmin’s right eye--before Changmin bats the thing away from him and rolls them until Yunho’s the one pinned naked to the bed, chest heaving, and heart singing.

“I love you,” Changmin says again, almost like he’s got something to prove, and Yunho understands completely.

“You know,” he says, as Changmin starts working his way down his neck and chest with brief kisses and tiny nips with far too little teeth. “None of the matchmakers said we’d be mortal enemies.”

Changmin’s found his left nipple, and Yunho slaps a hand to the back of his head to keep him there.

“It’s not like you’re a Sheep or something,” Yunho continues. “Or I’m a Dog.”

Changmin makes a noise of agreement, humming in the back of his throat, and Yunho throws his head back and moans at the sensation.

“We’re just--technically--oh, don’t _stop_ \--not-- _please_ \--ideal partners.”

Changmin pulls off his chest with an audible noise, lips turned up at the corners. “True,” he says. “Go on.”

Yunho tries to curse him out, really, but he gets distracted by Changmin’s talented hands, joining his talented mouth, and Changmin’s talented and incredibly muscled thigh working its way between Yunho’s legs.

“Hodong-hyung is the _best_ ,” Yunho says rather nonsensically. “Remind me to send him a gift.”

“Hodong-hyung has nothing to do with my thighs,” says Changmin, understanding instantly. “Which are nothing compared to _your_ thighs.” And he rolls them again, so that Yunho ends up sitting abreast him with his chest heaving and feeling more than a little dizzy.

Changmin rests both hands on his hips and thumbs over the bones there. “Your _Horse_ thighs.”

“Ox thighs,” Yunho corrects, with a smirk, and lifts up a little so that the muscles in question pull a little.

Changmin’s eyes blow out even more. His nostrils flare.

Yunho _loves_ that. “Baby,” he says, shifting his hips a little so that he’s rocking against the air. “My baby.”

Changmin’s brows pull. “Don’t call me that,” he says.

“No?” Yunho drops his weight down onto Changmin’s cock. “You don’t like it?” He grinds his hips in a few tight circles and Changmin sighs. “You seem to like it.” He stops, pulls back up. “Changdol, maybe?”

Changmin peeks an eye open, slaps at Yunho’s ass with both hands and growls, evidently beyond words, but also evidently wanting more. Yunho is loath to give it to him yet.

“Nah,” he decides. “Not Changdol.”

Changmin growls again, opens his eyes more pointedly, and reaches out to grab Yunho by the back and shoulders so he can haul him close.

Yunho goes, eyes going half mast, and backs away from Changmin’s mouth in search of his ears. “How about. Yong-ah,” he tries out, and grins when Changmin _moans_ , one hand creeping up into Yunho’s hair and the other fumbling mindlessly across the bed in search of the lube and condoms. “I’m glad you agree,” Yunho says, and goes to help him.

\--

 **2015: The Year of the Wood Sheep |** _Not much progress can be expected this year although the Ox receives good news to boost his confidence. No illness or serious quarrels and his home life will be relatively peaceful. However, he should not be over optimistic, as he could lose some money he thought he has gained or lose something he cannot even talk about._

\--

“Hyung, no,” says Changmin, whining into the phone. “Not this year. This is the worst year. Your forecast this year is the _worst_.”

Yunho blinks a few times. “My forecast for Sheep years is always moderately decent,” he says slowly. “Supposedly nothing happens but I get good news.” He pauses. “Granted, last time you happened--”

“You are distracting me--don’t be romantic--I am trying to make a point,” snaps Changmin, and Yunho can hear the blush all the way across the ocean.

“Are you going to wear my clothes again?” he says.

“I’m going to fucking enlist early,” snaps Changmin, but he doesn’t hang up the phone, and Yunho loves him so fucking much. “Also--we met in a Horse year. Don’t pretend you don’t remember.”

Yunho feels a grin sprout across his face, and his mother, hovering outside his room, pauses. Yunho turns his smile to her, mouths ‘It’s Changmin’ across the room, and looks away before he can figure out how she feels about that.

“--and you’re not even listening to me, are you,” Changmin is in the middle of saying when Yunho tunes back in, voice dry as a bone. “Let me guess. Someone’s found you. Is it Jihye? Put Jihye on the phone. She keeps sending me photos of you and I don’t know what she wants.”

“What.” Yunho hadn’t known that. “Wait. Photos--what _kind_ of photos--”

“Anyway, my forecast is shit for Sheep years too so I’m just going to enlist to _spite you_ \--”

“What photos?” Yunho is still asking, but then he frowns. “Hey. Your forecast isn’t awful--”

Changmin ignores him, pressing on. “If I’m supposed to spend the year not advancing career-wise I might as well speed up our comeback. And. I guess I’d miss you, sort of. If we had to do them back to back.”

There’s a pause.

“Also, I think Kyu’s going in 2017, and I can’t go with him then cause that’s a _Rooster_ year, and Kyu’s always fucking shit up in Rooster years just to give his mom and I premature grey hairs. Fucking Fire Rabbits fucking hopping about causing trouble for their totally awesome and totally undeserving and totally lovely friends.”

Yunho blinks, feeling a little bit dizzy. “Um.”

Changmin seems unconcerned. “My point is, yes, I’ll miss you cause I love you, obviously, but this is more about not wanting to be failing at drama or whatever when I could be getting back to you sooner.”

Yunho opens and closes his mouth.

Changmin makes a strangled sounded noise on the other end.

“Changdol-ah,” Yunho says, a little choked.

“Anyway--safe travels, bye Hyung!” trills his other half, and hangs up.

Yunho is left staring down at his phone with the dopiest grin on his face.

Jihye wanders by with their cousin and rolls her eyes at him. “Oppa, careful, flies,” she says.

“Changminnie’ll crisp them for me,” says Yunho, more a sigh. “You know. With his tongue. Cause he breathes fire.”

There’s a beat.

Jihye seems to digest that.

Their cousin blinks between the two of them with one raised brow.

Their mother _clears her throat_.

The house dissolves into chaos, but Yunho wouldn’t trade it for the rest of the world.

He texts Changmin: _So how was the test?_

Changmin responds: _I don’t know what you’re talking about._

Yunho rolls his eyes. _Changdol I know you took the test already. Donghae told me._

_Fucking Donghae-hyung. I see why you’re supposed to be wary of Tigers, Hyung. They’re shifty._

_Changdol don’t be mean._

_Donghae-hyung’s the mean one telling you my secrets._

_You mean you weren’t going to tell me_? Yunho types.

Changmin pauses. _Hyung, they’re making me finish the Drama_ , he responds finally. _You’re still going first._

Yunho can practically see the scowl on his face. He grins. _Yeah, well, you need to let me have this, Yong-ah. I’m older_.

 _Yeah, okay_. He’d venture Changmin’s blushing. _My point is it’s not like you’ll be around to see me off._

Yunho frowns. _I’ll make time to see you off_ , he says. _I’ll go on leave or something. When is your date?_

Changmin seems to take a moment, and for that second Yunho worries he’s said too much, revealed too much, or gone too far.

 _They haven’t said_ , he replies.

 _I’ll make it_ , Yunho decides. _We can do hotpot._

He gets a selfie in response--Changmin in sleep clothes, piled into a too big hotel room with his shirt off and bare feet, sitting cross legged with his phone in one hand. Yunho is almost jealous of the mirror, since he can see everything. Changmin’s suitcase, neatly tucked into a corner, sheet music scattered behind him on the nightstand, a few empty glasses of wine from what Yunho thinks was a Kyuline nightcap--a weak one, he’d hope, since Changmin’s got another concert tomorrow--and the barest hint of an amazing view.

 _You’re staying in the hotel?_ is what Yunho says.

Changmin’s response is instant. _Easier._

 _Admit it,_ Yunho types. _You missed me._

 _And it’s weird being at home without you_ , Changmin continues, before Yunho can hit send.

Yunho’s throat feels funny. “Changmin-ah,” he says out loud.

 _Don’t read too much into it,_ Changmin says quickly, _I’m really just in it for the minibar. Got to take advantage of my seniority before I have to give it all up to be just your average police man_.

 _Changmin-ah_ , Yunho sends.

 _It’s just two years_. There’s a break in the rapid fire messages. _We can do two years, yeah?_

 _We can do the world_ , Yunho thinks. _Always,_ Yunho says. _Now, seriously. Are you wearing my clothes again?_

His phone rings.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” says Changmin, nose very clearly in the air.

\--

 **2016: The Year of the Fire Monkey |** _A lucky and prosperous year for the Ox. He will be feted or sought after by important people. Good tidings in his family or a new job or promotion could await him. New ventures or partnerships can be foreseen._

\--

“It is unfair how good your forecast is for this year,” says Changmin, dropping his chin onto Yunho’s shoulder.

Yunho startles, glancing back at the younger man before darting his eyes around the restaurant at his squad mates. Everyone’s busy with conversation and catching up, and in no rush to marvel at the dual superstars canoodling in the corner. Yunho keeps himself from moving away with an iron will. “Changmin-ah,” he hisses.

“I’m the one who’s supposed to be into Monkeys,” his other half continues blithely, entirely unconcerned. “And yet I’m getting a ‘mixed’ year.” He frowns. “At least it’s a Fire year. You’re Wood, right?”

Yunho blinks a few times. “Yes,” he says finally.

“Be serious.” Changmin frowns extra hard at him. “Our comeback is at stake.”

Yunho finally pulls away from him and turns so that the can go eye to eye. “What are you even talking about?”

“You’re about to have a slew of terrible or not so great years and I’m about to have a slew of terrible and really awful years. Dogs are bad for me. Why was it a good idea for me to enlist so early again?”

Yunho signs, bemused. “Changdol that’s literally just fortune bullshit,” he says, and reaches up to ruffle Changmin’s hair. “Our comeback is going to be awesome.”

“Uhuh.” Changmin’s blushing. “You say that now, but wait until it’s 2017 and I’m not allowed to perform at something because of passports or some shit.”

Yunho shakes his head, still amused. “Then our fans will just have to wait,” he says. “Because if I’m remembering correctly I’m allowed four performances by myself.”

Changmin’s cheeks, if possible, turn even redder. “Who the fuck told you that?”

“Language, Yong-ah,” Yunho says automatically, glancing back around the room. No one’s looking at them too oddly, although some of his bunkmates have awed looks on their faces, and some of them look just a shade jealous.

Changmin stares back at him, cheeks on fire. “Whoever told you that was being ridiculous.”

“Mhmm,” Yunho says. “I really wish I could kiss you.”

Changmin’s ducks his head, but not before Yunho can see the smile bloom across his face, and then the younger man is striding past him, attempting to round up Yunho’s squad mates for a photo, which Yunho only goes along with because he knows it’ll get them out of the room faster.

“Shim Changmin,” Yunho calls towards Changmin’s back. “It doesn’t matter how shitty your fortune is. You’re stuck with me until they get sick of us.”

Changmin stops and then turns. Only the very tips of his ears are blushing, and he looks everything like a fire breathing lizard. “Likewise,” he says, then shrugs. “Your forecast for 2018 sucks too.”

“But less than yours,” Yunho says, getting up to pose in the picture. “You forgot to mention it sucks less than yours.”

“Well Dogs’ are my mortal enemy,” Changmin says, inclining his head and then gesturing the lot of them closer together. “Now smile.”

\--

 **2018: The Year of the Earth Dog |** _RETURN OF THE KINGS._

\--

End.

**Author's Note:**

> So this got a lot less dystopian than I was expecting and a lot more WOW I MISS TVXQ at the end, but I really do feel like this is [time could make us honest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10078028)’s sister fic. 
> 
> [Tumblr master post](http://zimriya.tumblr.com/post/161587934175/title-an-object-of-devotion-wordsrating-9k) || [Twitter masterpost](https://twitter.com/zimriya/status/872863770426658816)


End file.
